User blog:Flamesword300/BF4 tweaks I still want
Im over all impressed that DICE is doing all these changes based on what the community wants and I really do like some of the tweaks theyve done but theres some I still want to see They are: In no particular order 1. Buff the pump shotguns damage output: This is because the M26 and SHORTY are both just as good as the primary shotguns and the M26 shoots just as fast as the SPAS 12/870 and the m26 feels much more consistent and stronger then any of the pumps I've used. Pretty sure all of this may just be me but I also feel the M26 has better range. Then why use a shotguns when you can use these and carry an AEK or PKP. The thing I hate is that shotguns got a huge nerf going into this game. The pumps got their damage reduced and their RPM got slower. Im not as upset about this knowing they did this to make the semi autos more useful. Then armor makes them incredibly useless with buckshot and dart isn't unlocked until like 100 kills. Then they got their head shot multiplier removed. Then the maps got much larger in BF4 then BF3. Lastly correct me if I'm wrong but the shotguns on all ammo had an upper chest 1.25 multiplier on them. ---- 2. Increase damage output /other buff for slow firing automatics: The CBJ MS and all the guns under 700 RPM need something to make them useful so the easiest fix is buff their damage in max range to anything from 37.5-30 so they can be 3-4 shots even with armor. ---- 3. The zero health glitch: This is the most frustrating one on this list. I hate when I shoot a guy point blank with a shotgun or a sniper rifle and he walks away. I do understand that it is rare but possible in BF to have lower then zero health. ---- 4.Frag rounds buff in damage- For those who remember these rounds were nerfed into oblivion. these round are a 3-4 hit kill and explosion are 4-5. Now here why they are even worse then in BF3 because you can have ARMOR and FLAK: pretty much these combined make the rounds require at least 1 more shot to kill at all ranges. These rounds already have the worst damage output in the game its like trying to use a pistol to beat the M16A3 in BF3. Then on top of that if you hit the legs they drop damage even more plus I dont think they even have a head shot multiplier. One thing I personally find ironic is how these rounds are pretty much what the DMR are now. Although ht DMR are getting buffed they are still 3-4 shots kills just the DMR are 3-4 even when hitting the legs or they have armor while frags aren't . The DMR just are better at range combat. Category:Blog posts